Trevor Lee
Trevor Lee ''is a Senior '(Grade 12) ''at ''LCS'. '''Trevor 'was the typical player. ''However, he's changed his ways for the better. He's got a knack for getting involved in dangerous things, such as street racing. An event soon caused him to have a pain pill addiction. BIO ''In 'No Light, No Light (1) -- 'Lauren '''– Trevor’s mother – watched as he got ready for the final semester. ''“I can’t believe that you’re graduating at the end of this semester…” ''Lauren whispered as Trevor looked at her. ''“I would’ve graduated last year…if I wasn’t so stupid” ''Trevor said as his mother only gave him a faint smile. ''“You aren’t stupid… it’s just some of the choices you make that aren’t that bright” ''Lauren confessed. Trevor only smiled, giving up, why would he challenge his mother? Trevor walked to the door, ''“Hey!” ''Lauren shouted as Trevor turned around. He watched as his mother threw a pair of keys, he smiled, ''“Really?” ''Trevor asked and his mother nodded. Trevor quickly exited the house before the woman changed her mind. Trevor soon quickly grabbed his leg and let out a hiss, he then reached into his pocket. Pulling out another pain pill, he quickly popped it in his mouth and headed towards the car. '''Miles '''is admiring Trevor’s car, outside of Lakehurst. ''“Man, you’re going to have girls eating out of the palm of your hands!” Miles exclaimed. “Nice wheels!” ''Drew''' called out as he made his way over to his way over to his friends. Drew was holding Vanessa’s hand. “Thanks, man,” ''Trevor told Drew. Vanessa smiled, ''“Are we going to be Midnight Street racing with this one as well?” ''she asked as Trevor he and the others started laughing. ''“Hey!” '''Rachel '''said as she had made her way over. ''“That part of my cousin’s life is behind him now, moving on,” ''Rachel said as she looked at everyone with a smile. ''“Prom,” ''Rachel shouted. Everyone groaned as they started to walk away. ''“What’d I say?” ''Rachel asked and Vanessa only laughed as she led her friend towards the building, remembering Lakehurst’s track record for dances. Sarah couldn’t believe that she’d just been given the position of student body president. Just then she saw Trevor and Miles coming into the school. ''“Guys, guess what?” ''Sarah said as she looked back and forth between the two. ''“I’ve been given the student body president position!” ''she said, before they got a chance to answer. ''“What about Alli Bhandari?” ''Trevor asked, suspicious. ''“Didn’t you hear? She dropped out and moved to LA with Chase Reynolds!” ''Sarah said as Miles and Trevor both shrugged at the same time. Miles then put his arm around both Trevor and Sarah, ''“Well, Sarah’s the student body president and Trevor has a car…I say this calls for a celebration.” ''Miles states and Sarah and Trevor nod. Sarah then turns around to the hallway, where a crowd is surrounding them, ''“Party at my place, tonight, for everyone!” ''Sarah shouts as everyone starts to cheer. Trevor and Miles were already at Sarah’s party. Trevor had popped several pills when Miles wasn’t looking and he felt better than ever. ''“Miles” ''Trevor said, getting his friends attention, ''“Who’s that?” ''he finished asking the boy and Miles only looked up and smiled. ''“That my friend is Connie!” ''Miles shouted as he handed Trevor another beer. Trevor knew he shouldn’t be taking pills and drinking alcohol, because neither of them mixed. He then started to walk around the party. Trevor made his way into another room. ''“Wow” ''Trevor states when he sees a girl shoot up cocaine. The girl looks up at him and smiles, ''“Don’t I know you?” ''Trevor asks and she nods. ''“I’m Connie” ''Connie states as Trevor just smiled at her. Trevor then sat down as he held his head some. Connie noticed this and leaned over, ''“You want to go somewhere…quieter?” ''she asked him and he nodded as she led him up the stairs to another room. Connie led Trevor over to the bed, and he immediately fell over and started to fall asleep. Connie smiled, deviously as she turned up the radio located on the far right of the room. She then hurriedly made her way over to the door and closed it; locking it.